Second Chances
by NWszolek2010
Summary: Villains don't get happy endings... Up until this moment Rumplestiltskin believed he was one himself. He has been granted a second chance and been given a task. A/N all main characters will appear. I sadly own nothing related to Once Upon a Time:( PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Second Chance

Rumplestiltskin awoke in a space in-between spaces. He never would have expected to end up in this most beautiful place. He was prepared to plummet into a fiery pit for all of his wrong doings. He awoke to a girl standing over him.

"hello... it's time to wake up for a moment... Rumplestiltskin..." The girl shook him.

"Where... am I?"

"Well... you're not dead. Just incase you were wondering." She had an accent similar to his own. _Curious. This feeling is quite odd. _He felt as if he knew her, yet He had never seen her face before. But her eyes...

"and who might you be dearie..." He asked. "I killed him... He's dead right?"

"Yes.. your father is no more, no longer a threat...and the dark one is no longer feasting upon your soul."

"Such deep sentiments for such a young lass as yourself, what's your name." She was about Henry's age. Her golden wavy locks of soft hair was flowing in a warm breeze.

She smiled at him. "My name is Akira... I am pleased to meet you."

"I'm guessing this is the part where you tell me I have two choices..."

"No" she interrupted, "You don't have a choice. You're going back to Belle, she'll need you, The others need you too."

"What? Is something wrong with them?" He hated the fact that the people he loved most could be in danger and he was able to do nothing...

"You have proven yourself worthy. You sacrificed your power and life to save everyone. You are truly good and you're not a coward. Don't be afraid anymore Rumplestiltskin... Everyone has been sent to the Enchanted Forest, but Emma and Henry they are still in the land without magic. Neal will need your help to get them back. And Belle..."

"What about Belle"

"I am still not sure If I should tell you...If I tell you, you can't let it cloud your judgment." she held out her hand for him to shake it. "Consider this a verbal contract. You're getting a second chance here. Don't screw up this time... Papa...

"Tell me wh..what did you just call me?" He was overcome with emotion. Now he recognized the eyes. Her blue, green orbs also belonged to Belle. "Akira...Belle needs me because she's..."

"Yes."

"How can I help them If I have no magic now..."

"You already proved you don't need magic to be a hero, Papa... now you can have your happy ending." The girl embraced her father. "Now go... you'll wake up in the forest. Go to your castle, they'll all be there. An Evil Witch has taken over the land... Only you can defeat her."

"I promise, to be a good father sweet girl. A better one than I was to Bae"

"Don't worry... you will be. There is one more thing I have to tell you."

"And what is that..."

"Bae and I have a sister... She never knew where she truly came from."

"What? Who?"

"Regina...Cora lied...to both of you."

This news shook him... All the things he had said and done to get back at Regina and Cora and all this time she was his.

"I can not take back the things I have done..."

"No, but you can move forward."

"I will. I can't wait to watch you grow up little one."

He embraced Akira once more. Then she faded away.

Just as she said He awoke this time in the Enchanted Forest, with a noble purpose. A second Chance.


	2. Back in the Forest

**_Just as she said He awoke this time in the Enchanted Forest, with a noble purpose. A second Chance._**

He was glad to be in a familiar place. Soon he would be at he would be at his former home and was excited to be with his loved ones again. One thing was however was quite different. There was an eerie green mist in the air.

_"curious..." he thought. _This must be the Witches doing.

Suddenly he noticed the strangest of creatures flying above the forest. Something he had heard of once in a bed time story.

He crouched into a hole in the ground that was created by a massive tree root.

"Is that... a flying monkey?" He whispered to himself. "oh this is either going to get exciting or really old, real quick."

He waited until the flying monkey was out of site then continued on his way. Darkness was upon the sky by the time he finally reached his castle. It was quite a site under the full moon.

"Just like I left you... well Bae said you were ransacked but I guess you look alright to me.." Just then an arrow landed at his feet. Fired by Snow, she cursed herself as she had never been that off before.

"Stop where you are! Who are you?"

"Dearie I beg you do not fire another shot...you might actually hit me this time.." He said with his giggle.

She came down from her ledge and smiled, oddly enough. "Mr. Go...Rumpelstiltskin?" she whispered.

"The one and only..."

"You're alive..." she was strangely excited to see him... why?

"what's with the green mist?"

"Her... After you died... the curse Pan set sent us back here... Regina stopped it from killing us but as you can see, Ogres are the least of our worries... Emma and Henry were able to stay in the land without magic.

"How long have you been here..." he hoped he hadn't missed much.

"Just two days...I miss them already... even if we could go get them, they won't remember us.."

"I may have a solution.. but I'm afraid I need time to figure it out... where is everyone else?"

"Mary Margret... What's the commotion..." Neal came out with a fire lit torch.

"BAE!"

"Papa?" He dropped the torch and ran back into the castle.

"Belle!"

She jumped from her sad state... she was staring at the fire.. "Baelfire, you startled me...what is it?"

"It's papa... HE'S ALIVE! HE CAME BACK FOR US!"

* * *

A/N kind of short. sorry but I hop this is enough for now. Let me know. How should Regina find out? how will she react?


	3. Reunited Revelations

"Belle! It's Papa he's Alive!" He smiled tears glistening in his eyes.

She was shocked in had no faith in the words Baelfire said to her... "I saw him die... how? You're mistaken!" She shouted with sorrow in her voice. She had a secret, something she wished she had told her love before he died.

"Belle, it's true, he's just outside the castle. I would never lie to you." he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Then he helped her stand up. The death of Rumple hurt her soul so deeply. He was the love of her life and losing him destroyed her. But she had to be strong for Bae and her new baby.

She still couldn't believe that what Bae was telling her was the truth until she reached the entrance of the castle and saw him standing there.

Rumple was pleased that Bae had been so good to her and was treating her with love. He was truly proud of his son.

"Belle... my sweet Belle." Tears filled his eyes knowing that he was with her again. He wondered if she knew she was pregnant yet. "You look beautiful my love..." He walked to her slowly and embraced her.

"Papa, how did you escape death?" He wasn't complaining, he was simply in awe that his father was with him again.

"I made the sacrifice of my own life willingly and I awoke to find myself in the company of a young girl named Akira. She told me I was granted a second chance at life because I gave up my dark powers to save my family." He smiled knowing who Akira was to him. He then thought of Regina again.

"Rumple... I have something to tell you... Bae I wish for you to know as well."

Rumple knew what was coming but he was sure Bae would be surprised. "Tell me my dear"

"I'm... I'm Pregnant Rumple. I should have told you when you got back from Neverland but I didn't want to take away from Henry and saving Storybrook.

"Belle, Papa that's amazing... Henry is going to flip.." He then looked to the ground with sadness, remembering that Emma and Henry have no memory of him, and that he didn't even know where to find them. He started to cry.

"Bae... it's alright son, we'll find them, Akira sent me here to help you. I will do everything I can."

"Rumple, are you happy..." She was eager to know how he felt to be a papa again.

"I am happy my love, Bae I hope you know that this baby isn't going to change how I feel about you, you will always be my little boy." Rumple put his hand to his son's cheek.

"I know that papa." He smiled.

"There is something else I need to discuss before we go any further.. where is Regina.. I must speak with her." He longed to speak Regina. Most of all he wanted to apologize to her for all of his wrong doings.

* * *

He found Regina outside. She was staring into the fire pit.

"Well, Well Gold. You're alive... or are you here to haunt me?"

"Regina.." He looked into her eyes, something he had done before, and wondered why he never saw it. He started to cry a bit, remembering his time with her mother before he corrupted her. It was all his fault, he could have made sure his daughter felt loved and not abandoned.

"Gold, if you are going to get all philosophical on me save it..."

"No.. I've realized a few things about myself, I sacrificed my life so that all of you would be safe and I was given a second chance. I was made aware of all my wrongdoings and I have hurt you most of all. I am sorry. Not on purpose but that doesn't make it right..Can you forgive me. I know now why your mother never spoke to me again until she told me to train you."

"What happened when you were in between life and death?"

"I spoke to my future daughter, she told me my family still needed me and that I had redeemed myself. She told me not to mess up this time and I vow to you I will not."

"Shouldn't you be telling this to Neal... he is your son aft..."

"Listen to me.. I'm sorry that..." He tried to hug her.

"Why are you sorry... I was the evil queen, I did all of those things because I wanted to..."

"I swear to you, your mother never told me the truth..."

"What truth, Gold what are you trying to say...My mother, she was crazy, she destroyed everything, she killed the Love of my life, she deserved to die and I know that now...Go be with Belle and Neal, they need you."

"But you need me too..."

"What?" now she was deeply confused.

"All this time, all these years I was looking into the eyes of my own child and I never saw it.."

"I don't... you've got this all wrong... what are you saying to me."

"I am your father...Akira, my future daughter, she told me before I came back."

Tears were beginning flow from both their eyes.

"how is this real...Mother why didn't you tell me..." He held on to her.

"I'm sorry...so so sorry my dear." He couldn't get over the feeling in his stomach. Love for his daughter and excitement for what was to come. The witch is going down.

A/N I am in mourning for Baelfire. I will miss him on the show but rest assured I am keeping him alive in this story. stay tuned for a tribute fic soon to come. I asked my 6yr old brother why my favorite characters always die he replied simply, "Sissy, people die, that's just how it is..." how true that is indeed. The scene of Bae's death captures the uncertainty of life and how short it really is. People do die and that is sad but life for the rest of us goes on and we must move forward.


End file.
